The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kingscablin’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in West Perth, Australia during March 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Scaevola cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a freely branching, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Scaevola cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Scaevola aemula breeding selection designated 04/128d, not patented, characterized by its purple-colored flowers having a yellow eye, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is WHIRLWIND White ‘Scawihatis’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,003, characterized by its white-colored flowers having a greenish-yellow eye, light green-colored foliage, and vigorous, spreading and cascading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during September 2006 in a controlled environment at West Perth, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2006 at West Perth, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.